


Tutoring for Dummies

by LilMissPumpkin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissPumpkin/pseuds/LilMissPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prestigious Konoha Boarding School has offered Hinata a free full ride. The only catch is that she has to spend hours tutoring three of their worst students. What could go wrong? KisaHina Slight AkatsukiHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just knock.” I scolded myself, my hand shaking as it moved closer to the door. My shoulders ached from my backpack and the two duffle bags slung over opposite shoulders. All my worldly belongings were inside. “She’s going to be nice.” My roommate-to-be was on the other side of the door. I knew little about her beside name, age, grade, and hometown. 

After I had accepted the full scholarship to Konoha Boarding School, the packet had come in the mail a few days later with my room number and the instructions on how to get there. Father was as excited and proud of me as he was willing to express. The full scholarship had a catch; I had to be willing to tutor three students that were called “difficult cases.” The scholarship included room and board as well as books, so turning it down would have been ridiculous of me. That doesn’t mean I was happy to abandon my high school and all the friends I had there. Father made it very clear that turning this down was not an option. 

“Just do it.” I muttered to myself. My shoulders burned and I couldn’t wait to set my things down and get unpacked. Before I could change my mind and run away to never be found again, I knocked. The lock turned and a very pretty girl with chocolate-brown hair was behind it. 

“You must be Hinata!” She beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. “I’m Tenten, it’s so nice to meet you!” She pulled the two heavy duffle bags off my shoulders, seeming to take the weight with ease. “Let me help you with those; you look exhausted.” She seemed like a whirling dervish of a person. She’s the opposite of me. I thought, my stomach twisting anxiously. What if she doesn’t like me? 

I followed her into the dorm we would be sharing. The packet had described it a bit but I wasn’t expecting it to be nearly this nice. The door opened into a spacious living room with more seating than mine back home had. The two couches looked big and squishy. One was tan and the other was black. The coffee table in the center was cherry oak and looked expensive. Across from it, the squishy carpet turned into hardwood floors. The counter extended from the wall with a huge space behind it. There was a sink across from it with enough counter space. 

I followed Tenten down the short hall where there were two doors on the left side and one on the right. She turned, opening the door on the right side. “This is your room.” She set my bags on the bare bed. A desk, closet, dresser, and bed comprised the room in a deep mahogany. The room felt spacious yet homey. “The bathroom is right across the hall, and my room is next to it. I’ll leave you to get settled.” She gave me yet another hug before skipping out of my room, gently closing the door behind her. 

My desk was pushed up against a large window. I leaned over it and saw that our room overlooked a courtyard with benches as well as plenty of grassy spaces. I opened the window using the crank knob, closing my eyes when a breeze came through and ruffled my hair. “Maybe this won’t be so bad.” 

…line…line…line…

Almost as soon as I had finished unpacking, my phone chimed from an email. 

To: Hyuuga, Hinata  
From: Principal Tsunade  
Subject: Meeting

Hello Hinata, 

I assume that you are settling in well. At your earliest convenience, please have Tenten show you the way to my office. I would like to discuss your schedule for this semester.

Thank you,  
Principal Tsunade

I stifled a groan. There was nothing more that I wanted than to curl up with the book I was reading. But I was expecting to be busy until I got into the swing of things. My phone was shoved back into my pocket as I walked out into the living room. Tenten was flipping through channels, lazily sprawled out on the couch. 

“T-Tenten?” She grinned at me, sitting up. 

“All settled in?” I nodded, smiling at her. 

“Pr-incipal Tsunade asked to se-see me.” I showed her the email on my phone. 

“That’s convenient, actually.” She got up off the couch, grabbing her shoes from where they were tossed next to her. “The food in the dining hall is way better than anything I could ever cook and that’s right next to her office.” 

 

“I’m here to see Principal Tsunade.” I whispered to the office assistance behind the desk. She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. “Principal Tsunade.” I said with a little more determination. I desperately wanted Tenten for support in this strange new environment. She was waiting in the hall, saying that Shizune, the office assistant, didn’t like people hovering. 

“And you are?” 

“Hinata Hyuuga.” The name seems to mean something to her. I get a pitying look as she gets up to open the office door behind her. 

“You can go on in.” She says sitting back down at her desk. The huge, menacing door looms in front of me. I compose myself and try to keep my hand from shaking before I opened the door. The office was carpeted and very official looking. The principal’s desk felt miles away, though it must have just been a few yards away from the door. It was longer than the bed back in my dorm. It was also covered in papers. A haggardly looking woman with blonde hair and a rather…generous…chest sat behind it with a pen in hand. The walls were covered in shelves and those shelves were filled with binders. They had last names of people I assumed to be students on them. She wasn’t looking up when I got close to her desk so I coughed, making her jump. 

“Ah, Hinata.” She stood, offering her hand to me. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Your records speak wonders but I always prefer meeting the student as well. Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the pair of seats across from her desk. I took a seat. My bag leaned against my chair’s leg and my hands were anxiously placed in my lap. She huffed out a short breath, blowing the hair in her face back into place. “Thank you so much for accepting our offer.” She smiled, but still seemed a bit frazzled. 

“It’s an honor.” I said to my hands. She nodded, shuffling some papers around before finding three vanilla files stacked on top of each other and passing them to me. 

“These are the files of the students you will be working with over this semester. I would suggest that you look them over before classes start on Monday. Inside were pictures, samples of grades, previous transcripts, notes from teachers, and even a juvenile detention record in one case. I see where the warning of “difficult cases” came from. I thought, already wondering how I could politely tell her there was no way in you-know-where that I could tutor these students. I couldn’t get the words out of my mouth so I nodded, smiled, and put the folders in my bag to look at once I got back to my room. She looked satisfied that I hadn’t run screaming.

“You will be meeting with Hidan and Kisame on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for an hour each and Deidara on Tuesdays and Thursdays for an hour and a half. Because you will be logging nine hours a week, we would like to pay you for your efforts.” She slid a piece of paper across the desk with a contract to work on it. At the bottom of the page is a number big enough to make my eyes go wide. That would be more money than I’d ever had in my bank account at one point before this.

“Principal Tsunade, I cannot accept this!” I was so shocked that I didn’t stutter. 

“You’re completely right.” She said and took the paper back, clicking her pen confidently. The principal added a zero to the number then smiled. “I’m sorry that I insulted you, Hinata. You will be paid bi-monthly, is that okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

Water sprayed from Tenten’s mouth was splattered all over the coffee table and myself. I gingerly took the contract out of her hands and offered her a napkin. She wiped her mouth, shaking her head at me. “I can’t believe you even had to think about taking that job. I know I would have! That’s a shit-ton of money!” 

“On-one of the students has-s a criminal re-cord.” I mumbled picking at the bowl of pasta I had brought back from the dining hall. I thought it would be too overwhelming to eat in the dining hall, so we took our dinners back to our dorm. She was dying to hear how my talk with Principal Tsunade went and why I looked so shaken up. The spit-take was her reaction to me showing her how much I was being paid. 

“So do tons of the students here.” She stabbed a carrot with conviction and stuck it in her mouth. “Rich daddies mean that the students here can almost literally get away with murder. Almost literally!” My roommate added quickly, seeing my scared expression. 

We sat in a comfortable for a few minutes before it started to feel awkward. 

“Wh-what do you like t-to do in your sp-spare time?” I asked, feeling rather lame before the words had even left my mouth. She smiled, taking a few moments to chew before answering me. 

“I’m here on a fencing scholarship. Monday will start my first year here. Apparently the team is close to winning every year so they’ve been scouting fencers from surrounding schools. The team practices and travels a lot so you’ll have this place to yourself quite a bit.” She put her fork down to take her hair down from their usual buns, shaking her head so her hair moves with it. Her hair came just down past her shoulder blades. There were kinks in her hair from where she had it up in the buns. “What about you?” 

“I, um, read.” The words sounded stupid. She smiled at me, spearing another piece of carrot. I looked back down at my pasta, my appetite lost from the embarrassment. The piece of carrot hit my cheek before falling into my bowl. I looked up to see Tenten smiling at me. 

“Reading is nerdy but nerdy is cool now.” It made sense when she said it like that. I smiled back at her, somewhat cautiously. “I think you and I are going to be best friends.” 

…line…line…line…line…

Monday morning came much more quickly than I would have liked. I barely slept Sunday night, my stomach tight with nerves. Tenten assured me that because we had the same schedule, she would be with me the entire day that way we “won’t be alone, we’ll know each other.” She didn’t seem nearly as nervous as I was, but she assured me that she was. 

When my alarm went off, I felt like I had to peal my eyes open. I stumbled to the bathroom, still waking up, and bumped into Tenten on the way. Her hair was twisted up in a towel. “Good morning, roomie!” She sing-songed. I managed to grunt out something that sounded like “good morning.” I keep the door open as I brush my teeth and wash my face. “I mean this in the nicest way possible,” She said as she leaned against the door, “but you look terrible.” 

“I-I know.” I said as I patted my face with a dry towel. “I did-didn’t sleep well la-last night.” 

“Makeover!” She said happily, grabbing a few brushes and more makeup than I have ever seen in my life. “You need to look good for your first day!” 

It took a few minutes, but when she let me take a good look at myself in the mirror, I was surprised. “I look better than I do when I sleep well.” I said, mostly to myself. My roommate beamed. 

“I would never call myself a makeup expert but I can make a few miracles from time to time.” She said, seeming proud of herself. “Now come on or we’ll both be late for class!”

…line…line…line…line… 

My classes, which I found the school runs on a block schedule of 4/8 classes per day resulting in longer class periods, gave me a pile of homework on the first day, which I found surprising but I was eager to get started on things. My heart sank a little bit when the reminder popped up on my phone saying that I was to meet Hidan in study room 4 of the library for our first session together. I bet that if I have a lot of homework, he does too. I thought, bracing myself as I walked towards the library. Hidan’s records said that he had been in and out of juvenile detention a few times for various things. Violence was one of them. I gulped hard, wishing once again that I had rejected the offer. 

The study room was empty, much to my relief. Maybe, if I’m lucky, he won’t show up. Yeah! But then what…? Oh! What if he doesn’t show up for the entire semester? I sighed. He can’t be that bad if they’re letting him go to school here.

“S’up, bitch?” The voice made me jump, my pencil case spilling its content over the table. The language alone was harsh, something I’m not used to hearing. Father didn’t believe in harsh language, saying that only those of low intelligence swear to make up for their lack of knowledge. 

I looked up see a broad-shouldered teenager with dyed white hair that fell below his chin and purple eyes. His picture in his file said he had brown hair and eyes. The facial features are all the same and the piercings in his left eyebrow and ear match the picture as well. I can’t see it, but the subtle clicking noise from his mouth let me know he still had his tongue pierced. His black backpack with various stitched-on band names and rude images swung off his shoulder and onto the table with a thump that made a few of my pens roll off. His eyes bore down on me as he slung himself into the seat across the table from me. 

“What, do you want to blow me or something?” He sneered, crossing his arms over his stomach. He tilted his chair onto the back two legs, his legs crossed at the ankle and feet resting on the table. 

“I-I’m your ne-new tutor.” I said, feebly reaching towards my scattered writing utensils. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” He snorted, grabbing a bottle of what I hoped was water but had the sinking feeling that it was anything but and squeezed it into his mouth. His cheeks bulged out before he swallowed. I grabbed the pens and pencils within reach, straightening the loose leaf paper I had as a cover for taking a few moments to gain my composure. 

“Do yo-you have any homework so-o far?” I said to the table. His planner came skittering across the table and stopped where I could reach it. He had quite a few assignments coming up in the next few days. “Wh-where do you want to st-art?” 

“Let’s get one thing straight.” The front legs of Hidan’s chair came down to the floor loudly, making me jump again. “I’m only here because I need to get my grades up to stay quarterback. You,” He pointed at me. “are going to make sure that happens.” I nodded, relieved that he at least somewhat wanted to be here. He nodded back, putting both elbows on the table and resting his hands on top of each other. His chin rested on his knuckles. “Pre-calc first. I suck at math.” 

…line…line…line…line…

The hour went by fairly quickly, much to my enjoyment. Although Hidan had a bad attitude at first, he wasn’t restful towards me but rather the situation. Pre-calculus was one of my stronger subjects and one of his weakest. His other weak subject was biology, which is mostly memorization and understanding. That’s easy enough to test on which means it’s easy enough to tutor in. It was almost a relief for my ears when he left; every other word out of his mouth was a curse. 

I checked my phone after Hidan left, the first time since the school day began. There were quite a few messages on the lock screen, all of them from friends I hadn’t told I was changing schools. My heart ached a little when I looked at the screen and I felt guilty, but I didn’t have the courage to tell them. There were quite a few messages from Naruto. One at the beginning of the day, at lunch, after school had ended, and one from a few minutes ago; all of them were variations asking where I was. My head fell to my hands, my elbows propped on the table. A week ago, that much attention from Naruto would have made me blush and faint. Now, it just made me feel like a terrible person for not saying goodbye. 

“I’m sorry I’m late I was-” The deep voice catches me by surprise. “Are you alright?” The incredibly tall student ducks through the doorway. He has to be more than 6’5, though his file didn’t say. His hair was wet and pushed back out of his eyes. The smell of chlorine seems to follow him into the room like a miasma. His navy blue backpack gets set on the floor next to the table, and even sitting he was taller than I am. His eyes were a deep shade of blue and I could see tattoos on his neck. “Are you alright?” He repeated sounding honestly concerned. 

“I’m okay.” I squeaked, the color rising in my cheeks. “I’m sorry.” His eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“No worries. They say if you don’t cry at least once during the school year, they won’t let move to the next grade level.” He chuckled as he got his planner out of his backpack. He reached over the table after he did, easily able to reach across due to his impressive arm length. “I’m Kisame, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to do this.” His hand completely encompassed mine. 

“Y-you too,” I said rather lamely, taking my hand back from his and putting it back in my lap. “Wh-ere do you want-t to st-start?”


End file.
